A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise devices and, in particular, to a gyroscopic device for a holistic physical exercise which is structured to accommodate either a sophisticated electrical motor-driven starter or a simple hand-pull starter to gain the necessary precession speed.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Gyroscopic exercisers have been known and developed in the hopes to provide dynamic physical exercises that benefit men and women in real life situations. Firefighters must often exert their muscle forces to the limit, as do most competitive athletes. In everybody's daily lives, people use muscles in any tasks from light chores such as lifting grocery bags to heavy duties like snowplowing. Gyroscopic exercisers were developed with the acknowledgement that most conventional weight lifting techniques and equipments isolate muscles and provide little benefit outside the gym. However, conventional gyroscopic exercisers too have limited applications to hand and its proximal muscle regions rather than the whole body. Devices have attempted to use gyroscopic forces to assist in developing and strengthening selected muscles of the human body. The gyroscopic effect, or precession, of a rapidly spinning mass is capable of producing a strong torque if the user attempts to move the mass in a way which rotates its spin axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,617,056 to Herbold is directed to a dumbbell that utilizes the precessional force generated by two spinning weighted discs to enhance the effect of the exercising movements. This device, however, is used basically for exercising the hands and arms of the user.
The precession driven gyroscopic wrist exerciser was first invented by Archie L. Mishler and patented Apr. 10th, 1973 in U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,146. For those unfamiliar with the gyroscopic wrist exerciser mechanism, the Mishler reference abstract provides an excellent primer regarding the kinematic physics. Jerrold W. Silkebakken further improved precessional stability adding a sectioned ring within the race patented Apr. 24, 1979 in U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,580.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,928 is directed to a gyroscopic exercising device that utilizes a housing containing a spinning mass, which forms the rotor of a motor for spinning the mass. The spin axis of the mass is perpendicular to the upper and lower surfaces of the housing. A footplate, mounted for rotation about two mutually orthogonal axes, is mounted such that rotational movement of the foot is opposed by the gyroscopic effect of the spinning mass, producing an isometric exercise effect. Although this device can be used on any limb of the body or the torso, it does not permit several muscle groups of the body to be exercised simultaneously.
Two exercisers disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,150,580 and 5,353,655 closely resemble the commercially available ‘Gyro Exercisers’ being used to develop the gripping force of hands. Because these exercisers concern hand and wrist movements they are commonly structured to produce a compact precession phenomenon using the gyroscopic disk in the shape of a hollowed out small rotor and a support means with an interior circular race and an exterior round grip surfaces all in a package of a size and weight to fit in the palm of a user. U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,928 to Escher discloses a similarly limiting hand exerciser with possible adaptations of the same to multiple moving parts of the body. But the attachments for customizing are overwhelming and might need a substantial space to have them all together let alone keeping them portable.
All these efforts came short of providing an able gyroscopic exerciser that can be actually used to enhance limb exertions and performances of different muscles of the user's body (e.g., back muscles, deltoids, pectorals, biceps, and triceps). Such device will be able to exercise various large muscle groups simultaneously for the user to obtain vigorous resistance and cardiovascular exercise.
Additionally, there is a need for an improved gyroscopic exercise device that has a starting means to attain the threshold rotor speed for precession and a reliable mechanism for operatively supporting high speed rotational components for an extended length of product life requiring little or no technical maintenance except routine lubrications and battery changes.
Then, the present inventor has disclosed a radical design of a body scale gyroscopic exerciser in US Patent Pub. No. 2005/0101454 dated May 12, 2005 with application Ser. No. 10/693,338 filed on Oct. 24, 2003. The present invention is an improvement to the earlier embodiments disclosed and provides a total gyroscopic exerciser with many aspects of substantial adjustments.
An object of the present invention is to provide a gyroscopic total exerciser that has a starting means to attain the threshold rotor speed for precession wherein pleasant pedaling movements of either arms or legs produce the gyroscopic activation of the exercising device, which in response increases the dynamically resistive weight for muscles from hands or legs to torso of the exerciser to build up the explosive muscular strength as well as the muscle masses.
Previously, the prior art had gyroscopic exercisers that were either difficult to start because of the complicated glitchy and underpowered electrical apparatus required to start it, or conversely the gyroscopic exercisers that were easy to start were low powered and lightweight compared to the heavier ones. Therefore, the main point of this invention is to have a heavy rotor gyroscopic exerciser that is heavy enough to work out both arms, yet still easy to start by a beginner if.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a gyroscopic total exerciser with a starting means for initializing a precession movement using an interchangeable power source from either an electrical motor or manual force depending on the different needs of convenience by different groups of users.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention is to provide an improved handheld gyroscopic exercise device that is easier to manufacture and needs only minor maintenance of periodic lubrications with an extended product life.